youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxface
SIDE NOTE: This is what would happen if Prim and Peeta DIDN'T get reaped, and Katniss DIDN'T volunteer, but all the other tributes did get reaped. AND this more from my mind, so if I see any comments like "THAT"S NOT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MOVIE/BOOK!!!!" I will not be happy. And I didn't realize Cato's last name until after I wrote it. :P My editing policy. do not edit my story without my permission. 'THIS WILL CONTAIN SCENES OF VIOLENCE, CURSING AND, SLIGHTLY DISTURBING SCENES.' Chapter One: At Home "OW!" I scream, as my mom whips her cold hand across my already bruised cheek. "You deserve it Allegra-Julia Kayle Blackburn. I cannot see my reflection in this porcelain! Leave my sight!" My stepmother Desdemona "Dessie" or "Devil" as I call her. She is the most cruel, hideous human being on the planet. I trudge up the stairs as, I remember my real mother, Raven Blackburn, whose name suited her perfectly. She had the most beautiful navy blue-black hair, and dark eyes. Her hair was impossibly long, and she had the most beautiful laugh ever. She always called me AJ, my initials for my first name, Allegra-Julia. She called me Kayle too. My middle name. But then she was brutally murdered. No fingerprints or evidence was there, so they never found out. And then Desdemona forced my father to marry her. She had him held at gunpoint the whole wedding, and I was there, 2 years ago, when he commited suicide two weeks after the wedding. Now my quadruplet siblings; Josephine, Dominique and Evangeline and I all toil away at the terrible jobs that Desdemona makes us do. She threatens to shoot us if we turn her in to the Peacekeepers, so she is still alive. I try to open the doorknob that leads into my room that I share with my siblings, but my hands are covered in dirty water and soot. Eventually, I open the door and find them all on the blanket we use for a matress. Dominique's bright, blue eyes are covered with blood from a cut across her forehead. Josephine's golden brown hair is stained with soot and blood. Evangeline's lip is split open across the top lip. "The reaping's today AJ." Dominique says. "I know. Desdemona isn't coming with us. She never does. Let's get out the dresses." I say bitterly, except for the last part. "The Dresses" are dresses that my mom, my real mom gave us to look at least, a little nice for the reaping. I get out the first aid kit from the loose panel in our wall and we all look fine after three hours. We walk to the reaping alone. The lady that signs us in greets us with her usual "Ah the Blackburn quadruplets!" And pricks our finger. We all stand beside each other and wait for the escort to come onstage. "Good morning. I am Angela Tracey. Let's get on to the reaping. Ladies First..." Chapter Two The very normal Angela Tracey walks over to the glass bowl that contains a death sentence for one unlucky girl. I close my eyes and plead to myself that it isn't Dominique, Josephine, Evangeline or... "Allegra-Julia Blackburn." ...Me. I walk up, my short, blue dress making it harder to walk due to it being a little tight. The heels make it worse also. I stand on the stage while Leah picks the boys name. "Brooks Layton." I know Brooks. He looks tough on the outside but he's weak. "Well District 5, your tributes for the 74th Hunger Games, Allegra-Julia Blackburn and Brooks Layton." We shake quickly then walk offstage. I sit in the room that they lead me to, my flame red hair sitting just below my shoulder blades. My sisters walk in and we all just hug for a minute. Then I tell them all that "You will be fine without me. Run away from Desdemona, live with Miss Ellaura. Don't let Desdemona find you." Josephine starts to cry. I give her a hug, and they are all sent out. Desdemona's ugly olive-brown glare replaces their teary blue eyes. I stare at her and she looks dominant. I walk over, and lift my foot with the silver heel on it. I put it forward and crush it onto Desdemona's big toe. I turn it pick my foot up, and shove her out the door, just as she lets out a bloodcurdling scream. I look at my token, a book with all the plants, animals and survival skills you could possibly imagine and more. All in perfect detail, my mother made it for me when I was young. I am escorted to the train and I board. I sit down and wait. I heard that Brooks prefers to be alone. A young girl, maybe about 16, walks in. I recognize her as Harley Joaquin, the winner from the 72nd Hunger Games. She's only a year older than me, so we have a nice talk. Later I change and let my hair out of it's bun and braid it, and put on a coal black, long shirt and jeans. I go out and watch the reapings with Harley. I write down all the names of the tributes. District One: Glimmer Lynde and Marvel Elroy District Two: Cato Mankiller and Clove Llylwellyn District Three: Nicholas Jones and May Talamond District Four: Madison Teller and Violet Alexandria District Six: Jason Eroll and Elisa Bravery District Seven: Joseph King and Corinne Galina District Eight: Sam Darwin and Alexia Charleston District Nine: Yvan Lopez and Marie Axworthy District Ten: Clark Lee and Sophia Thomas District Eleven: Thresh Johanneson and Rue Anette District Twelve: George Lare and Jennifer Spring The one's that are the strongest are obviously the Careers. Thresh Johanneson looks like a bit of a threat, maybe Corinne and Clark. Jennifer looks really threatening too. At dinner Brooks doesn't show up. The dinner was magnificent though, all sorts of different dishes. ~ ~ ~ The next day, It's the Chariot Rides. Another power plant worker outfit I think. Then I meet my team. Dan, Jay and Susannah. None of them look like Capitol citizens. They do have something funky about them that you wouldn't see in a District. Dan's eyes are red. Jay has gold- literally gold hair, and Susannah has very fancy turquoise desgins on her eyes. They're really kind, and make sure they're not hurting me, or anything like that. The short shorts and tanktop they put me into also are nice, Harley said that they had them in the room completely naked! She complained to the Capitol after she won, and they brought in the clothing for the tributes. Susannah escorts me to a room, with a modern theme, white, scarlet, black and violet paint makes beautiful floral-type patterns on the walls. A lady with long, dark hair and icy blue eyes walks in the room. She's wearing just a t-shirt and jeans, and looks like a career lounging at home, not some crazy idiot from the Captiol. "Hello Allegra-Julia. I'm Hariette Jellice. I'll be your stylist." She holds out her hand, and I shake it. "Hi. You can call me AJ, Allegra or Julia." I smile. "Okay, AJ, if you could just stand on this table here, I will measure you." She measures me, and when she tells me to sit down, she draws something, which I asssume is my costume. Then she brings in Dan, Jay and Susannah, and they begin to sew. The dress they finish with is white silk with square sequins, and is very sparkly."Oh AJ, do try it on!" Susannah squeals, jumping up and down. It fits perfectly. Harriette begins to attatch little devices that blend into the dress, onto my dress. She puts them at the hem, the waistline, and above my stomach. Dan presses a button, and smoke begins to come out of my dress! Not just straight up, but they circle around my body, and plummet downwards too, making a little train of fake smoke around me. Later on, after much arguing, they finally agree on how to do my hair. They let it out of the ponytail I had it in earlier, and let it fall to my ankles. I really have hair that long. I have never cut it or trimmed it, and it grows really fast. My team stared at my mane of incredibly long, orange hair. "Jay, get the scissors." Hariette says. Chapter 3 I've been sitting in a chair for about an hour, and they have finally finished cutting, washing, drying, brushing, combing and curling my hair. It now falls just above my waist, and they called in someone to take all my hair that was cut off to a place that makes wigs. They put some of it into tiny fishtail braids, and put those up together, and fasten them with a diamond clip. the rest has little rubies strung into it, and then I am finished. Susannah brings out some silver sandals, and I slip them on, and off I go. ~ ~ ~ The chariot is magnificent, covered in rubies and diamonds and pulled by two white stallions. I don't even bother looking at Brook's costume, I'm just so eager to get in the chariot and be done with it. All of the tributes costumes are very nice. District 12 finally has something different this year. A nice simple outfit, but it looks like it's flaming. Their stylist looks like a rainbow though. I hear Jennifer say "Thanks Aryn" to the stylist. The chariot starts moving, and just at we go out, Jay presses the button that makes my dress smoke. The crowd shreiks with joy as we go out. Flowers of all kinds fly at out faces. I reach to grab a bouquet of pinkish-purple hydrangeas that fly just within arms reach. When we reach the square, I wait for about two minutes for the other tributes, and president snow gives his usual speech about the Hunger Games. Then moving back to the room again, many of the tributes give me the evil eye. Cato, and Glimmer, Clove, Marvel, Jason, Sam, Alexia, Sophie and Violet, are all the people I see. "Come on Allegra-Julia. Let's get you out of that dress." Dan says and drags me off. I hop out of the chariot, and Dan drags me off back to Hariette, Jay and, Susannah who are waiting eagerly in the styling room. Susannah greets me with a bear hug, and then everybody begins to congratulate me. "They liked you better than District 12 and the Careers," Jay says, 'I'm sure of it!" After a round of congratulations, I head back to my room, but not before Angela and Harley congratulate me on my "Majesty and Magnificence" at the chariots. I change out of the dress, and fold it carefully on the floor, I put on something more comfortable for dinner. Dinner is fantastic as always, a multitude of mouth watering dishes. "Pass the melon Allegra?" Hariette asks from across the red-tinted frosted glass table. I pass the plate of light purple melon slices to her, and she slides 2 on her plate. I put some chicken, rice, oranges, and a creamy sauce on my plate, along with peas and pearl onions. Brooks didn't show up again, and I begin to wonder about why he's always in his room. I shrug it off, and eat my dinner. "Excuse me." Angela says, and leaves the table, walking gracefully to her room. "Excuse me." I say, and trudge to my room, my back suddenly in pain, probably a scar from Dessie hitting me or breaking something on my back. I flop on my bed, and fall asleep. Chapter 4 I wake up to Harley shaking me awake. "Wake up Julia!" She yells. "I'm awake! I'm awake! Jeez!" I yawn. "Training today Julia. Your outfit is hanging on the doorknob." Harley tells me. She exits the room, and rubs her hand against the beautiful oak door. Jerking it away, she yells; "GODDAMNIT!" adn pick something out of her finger. A sliver. "Don't," she says, breathing really fast, "Rub your hand against the door." She throws a chunk of oak on the floor about the size of my pinky finger on the floor. I walk over, pick up the bloody piece of wood, and throw it in the garbage. On the doorknob is a rust-coloured tanktop, and a pair of black modest length shorts, with the number '5' on them in large white print and, a pair of runners. I get dressed, and put my hair into a fishtail braid. I walk to an elevator, escorted by Angela and Harley. Brooks, for once, decided to show up. He looks ill, tired and like he has a cold. He must be sick, and that's why he's missing everything. The elevator whizzes down the chamber, the blue lights of the Capitol in the morning, shine into the vast window of the elevator that faces out onto the shimmering city. "Wow..." I say under my breath, staring out onto the glimmering lights. The elevator stops suddenly at a room filled with weapons and different gadgets for training. All the districts seem to be there, so our trainer, who introduces herself as Atala, begins to talk about how we could die from everything, and training. I really don't listen because I hate speeches, lectures, anything where I have to sit and listen for more than five minutes. "Alright tributes, go train." Atala yells, and I immediately run off. I find a station devoted to the identification of plants. It's a large machine, with a photo of a plant on it, it's clearly nightlock. There's several buttons on there, labeled with plant names. I click the name 'nightlock'. Another picture, of mint, comes up, and i click the name, 'mint'. Soon I get the hang of it, and I'm clicking at least fifty names a minute. I eventually leave, and go to the snare station. I set up a simple snare, which one of the mechanical animals runs into, and their neck is strung up. That snare'll kill any bunny in a second. I set a few more complex snares, and multiple bunnies get trapped. I smile, and move on to the gauntlet, a large obstacle course. I hop up onto the first platform. Some guys with big, padded rods are staring at me. I hop onto the next platform, and the next, expertly avoiding the bashes from the padded rods. When I arrive before a burly looking guy with two rods, I begin to worry a bit. "One... Two... Three." I whisper, and jump onto the platform, I jump, I slide past his blows, and I flip of the last platform. Smile at the careers, their mouths agape, and push right through their group, hitting the girl with dark brown hair and the one with blond hair, Glimmer Lynde and Clove Lylwellyn. I walk tall, and I look back to see Miss I'm-so-sexy Glimmer rubbing her arm. I swiftly turn away, and walk to the lunchroom. There's 24 seperate tables, but before I claim one, I claim some salad. I return to a table, and a basket of bread is placed on it. I rummage through it, trying to find our District bread. It's a simple one, a light fluffy cheese biscuit. I pull out one, and there's only one. I eat it, and my lunch. I have other district breads too. The District 1 bread, a fluffy bread with sugar on top is my favourite. ~ ~ ~ After 3 days of training all day every day, we finally get to the private training. The careers al go in first, and come out smiling. Eventually, they get to Brooks. He comes out limping, and with a cut on his knee. I can only wonder. "Allegra-Julia Blackburn. District 5." The mechanical voice echos through the room. I pass through the large metal doors, and into the room, where the Gamemakers are just starting to get tired, which they really shouldn't be, they're gamemakers. I hop onto the gauntlet, and pass through with flying colours, again. I complete the machine's quiz, and set some snares. I decide to do something that I've never done. I throw some knives. One in the shoulder. None hit a fatal blow. Frustrated, I throw something at the wall. "AGH!" I scream, and throw a sword, it goes above the actual wall, and into the gamemakers room, nailing a gamemaker's trouser pant leg to the wall. Oops. "Uh... Dissmissed." A gamemaker says. I exit the room, and as I leave the room I run down the hallway, hoping they liked me. Chapter 5 We all gather on the couch for when Caesar Flickerman announces the scores. Khlio, Brooks's stylist, turns on the TV. We obviously missed some of the scores, he's already on to District 3. May and Nicholas only get a 4 and a 5, not so good for them. Then District 4, Violet and Madison get a 9 and an 8. Of course the Careers get high scores. "Now for District 5. Brooks Layton with a score of 5." Brooks nods, because our tributes usually only get 4's, 3's and 2's. "And now Allegra-Julia Blackburn with a score of 10." We all scream "YES!" or "YEAH!" I get a multitude of pats on the back, and congratulations. We honestly couldn't care less about the other tributes scores, so we turn the TV off, and due to it being 10:00 at night, we go to sleep ~ ~ ~ "Allegra! Allegra! Allegra! Wake up we've got to train for the interviews!" Angela yells. She pulls me out of my bed, and I run down the hallway, her ripping my wrist off all the way to wherever she's dragging my tired body... still in pajamas. Category:Hunger Games Fanfictions